<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Chapstick by Milksettos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122396">Cherry Chapstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos'>Milksettos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor wears chapstick yall, Cravings, Kissing, M/M, chapstick, chapstick kink?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Connor kiss before a meeting and Kevin is left craving Connors lips again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-are you sure? What if one of the others walks in on us?” Connor murmured lightly blushing rapidly</p>
<p> “It’ll be fine, I’m sure they won’t mind” Kevin replied smiling lightly massaging the others hand </p>
<p>“won’t mind? Elder do you understand how unfaithful these feelings are? And actually going through with them!? We’ll go to hell for sure!”. “I don’t care anymore.” Kevin huffed pushing the others lips against his Connor was surprised at first but kissed back. Kevin licked the boys lower lip, it tasted like Cherries, he never knew the boy used chapstick before though he wouldn’t put it past him. </p>
<p>Connor opened his mouth to let the others tongue in, he pulled away soon after though his face red and he was panting hard.</p>
<p> “The meetings in a few minutes, you might wanna stop looking like you’re in a porno” Connor’s eyes widened at this but he shook his head</p>
<p>The whole meeting Kevin couldn’t forget what had happened, the way Connors lips tasted lingered in his mouth and he craved more, when no one was looking he slipped a note to the smaller red head who looked at it puzzled, he read is and blushed furiously but nodded.</p>
<p>Soon the two boys were alone in the bathroom and Kevin couldn’t wait much longer.</p>
<p> “What do you want Elder Pric-” he was interrupted by Kevin’s lips Connor moaned lightly at the sudden domination as the other pulled away</p>
<p> “sorry, you taste good-” Connor blushed at this and sighed “ew” he mumbled pushing the other off. Kevin smiled watching the boy leave the room, he licked his lip still tasting Connors chapstick on his own lips and was pleased.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>